So Sue Me!
by somatogenic
Summary: Miroku, fashion designer, get's sued for molesting one of his models! Kagome, his secretary, get's her friend, Sango, a laywer, on the case! In debt due to Sango's high prices, both Inu Yasha and Miroku must pay off this debit by doing odd jobs! S/M IY/K
1. So Sue Me!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**So Sue Me!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fixing the last ruffles on the model's dress, he gave the bunch on her thin buttocks an extra fluff' and sent her off down the cat walk, her tiny hips swinging his latest work in the way it was made to in her sexy tromp, camera bulbs flashing in approval as she came.  
  
  
This piece was a ballet dress (in gleaming red polyester; think Chinese dress material), except the top clung to her sickly body in a halter grasp, and the skirt hung around her bony waist like Saturn's rings, voluminous with the layers and layers of stiff, scarlet rimmed white cloth, ending though in a mini **mini **skirt fashion, her (skimpy; they look like an odd contrast to the puffy skirt) mile long legs covered in white fishnet tights with a plain white tight underneath of it, and then the straps of velvet crawled up like ivy near the end (the straps to the shoes), skinny heels barely supporting her anorexic weight.  
  
This one was his favorite, and what he felt, was his best yet in his 23 year old existence.  
  
He almost cried.  
  
But not now, because his presence was required as his show had ended, and **he **needed to finally show **himself**.  
  
The crowd roared as he jogged to the middle of the stage, all the models sporting his latest line standing against the wall, posed, all underneath the large sign carrying his label's name.  
  
He bowed politely, and more photos were taken, the flashing lights almost blinding him, but he kept his poker face of a tantalizing slanted grin, chivalrous, but enough to make the ladies swoon over the handsome bachelor.  
  
  
But not a certain Takawachia Sango, who had just hit the power button on her TV, the designer's smirk fading quickly into a black nothingness, the static humming on the edge of the screen as the electricity faded away too.  
  
A deep scowl had implanted it's self where a smile just had been, watching the man's works of art simply walk down an isle. As much as she loved his designs, she just couldn't _stand _him!  
  
Scoffing, she fingered the soft hem of her mottled gray Banana Republic shirt, it's familiarness comforting. Her cat, Kirara, nuzzled her ear in affection, and Sango stroked her head in an automatic reaction to that, but thoughts still brewed in her head.  
  
How could the self named Houshi-sama be so brilliant, but annoyingly egoistic at the same time?  
  
She shook her head.  
  
  
Men.  
  
  
The two person apartment stood in silence as she contemplated this, she (and Kirara) being the only occupants.  
  
  
Miroku popped in the two Advil with in an oddly deja vu drill, all the photos and reporters too much for his poor brain.  
  
He rubbed his temples, trying to rid the storm that brewed with-in his skull.  
  
Hey, being a world famous designer was tough.  
  
But, to his dismay, people _just didn't _understand that, as he received a phone call, the ringing ironically matching the one in his head.  
  
What is it? he snapped, in no mood to be his usual gentlemanly self.  
  
Houshi-sama. We have a problem, his agent's voice breathlessly worded, for once, her tone not full of happy little bunnies playing in green hills.  
  
This had him instantly worried.  
  
What is it Kagome? he retorted quickly, panic rising in his throat in form of a small lump.  
  
Y-you're . . . BEING SUED! she shuddered nervously, obviously in _some _sort of hysteria.  
  
I'm coming right over! he barked, and ran to the door, flinging on his black trench coat in his haste and barley having time to lock the door in the rush.  
  
Bounding down several flights of stairs in record time, he leapt into his car door, pre-opened by a nifty control on his key chain.  
  
Panting, he drove like a mad man to his office building, thankfully not too far away.  
  
When he finally made it into the building, Kagome practically leapt at him.  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU **THANK YOU **for coming down here so fast! she gushed, leading him though a maze of doors and rooms all the while you really need to see this!.  
  
Miroku now noted he was in her cubicle, but it was no time for musing on poor architecture and bad design, for her message screen was blinking as if paused, a strange man's face dominating the screen.  
  
Kagome hit a button on the machine, and the message replayed it self.  
  
Takahashi Miroku, you are charged with the sexual harassment of Huchibuci Kiyoko, and are being sued for it. I suggest you get a lawyer **soon**.  
  
That's all it said.  
  
But it was enough to bring doom to his world.  
  
So where am I going to find a lawyer on such short note-  
  
I have a friend who owes me a little something, Kagome grinned, obviously pleased with her self.  
  
he sighed.  
  
Takawachia Sango, nicknamed taiji.  
  
  
He blinked.  
  
  
Taiji meaning demon exterminator, she smiled, and he did too.  
  
  
Let her exterminate the demon' model, Kiyoko, away.  
  
  
So he could get along with his life.  
  
  
  
Kagome! Wow! It's been, what, a **year **since we last met! Sango laughed, hugging her collage aged friend warmly.  
  
Kagome followed the suit, and then they sat down for their lunch in the local, small cafe.  
  
So! How have things been going? she chirped, happy to have some human company.  
  
Good! I'm a secretary now  
  
  
  
  
  
How's your love life then?  
  
SANGO! As a matter of fact, just as bad as yours!  
  
Who said that?!?  
  
Well, you sounded kinda desperate in taking me out to lunch . . .   
  
  
  
Well Sango. You always starve for attention when . . . Wait a minute, how's your brother? Is he better?  
  
He's dead  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
I'm sorry to hear it Sango!  
  
It was expected anyway. He was in a comma for over two years . . .   
  
Yea but . . .  
  
It was expected.  
  
O . . K . . . then  
  
What do you want me for? You said you had a job for me  
  
Well . . . the person I'm working for is getting sued . . .  
  
What for?  
  
. . . molesting  
  
I don't deal with **perverts **Kag, no matter **how **much they pay  
  
NO! He's not! That why we need **you**!  
  
You should have said that in the first place  
  
. . .   
  
So . . . who is he?  
  
Takahashi Miroku  
  
. . .   
  
. . . well?  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
. . .   
  
Are you alight?  
  
  
  
  
  
I wont do it  
  
Why not?!?  
  
Sango had left.  
  
  
Miroku had been watching this frank exchange from another table, wanting to see this demon exterminator' her self.  
  
He was impressed.  
  
But now . . . disturbed.  
  
Why not him?  
  
Why not?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: Well there you have it peoples, the first chappy! Oh! To those who read My Dreams Are All I Carry, it's a one-shotter. Sorry! But this ain't, so await the next installment SOON!**


	2. New Place and New PERSON With No Tast...

  
  
  
  
  
"Sango!"  
  
  
  
  
"NO!  
  
  
  
  
"Please?"   
  
  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
  
  
"We'll pay you $5000 for starting our case!"  
  
  
  
  
"$6000"  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
  
"Take it or leave it Kagome," Sango finished, stopping her brisk jog and then turning   
around to her 'friend' in an angry whorl wind in the middle of the hallway to her apartment.   
  
  
  
Sighing, Kagome looked up warily at the older woman:  
  
"Deal"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**So Sue Me!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unlocking his apartment door with ritual unawareness, Miroku swung the door open and . . .   
  
  
  
  
. . . it . . . was . . . being . . . emptied . . .   
  
  
  
  
He could only gape in surprise as movers towed away his belongings into non-descript cardboard boxes, his clothing, his art supplies, his . . . stuff . . .  
  
  
And Higurashi Kagome stood in the middle of this nightmare, waiting for him to see this scene of unpredictable hell.  
  
  
"What . . ?" his jaw dropped, and with a heavy exhale, Kagome supplied a feeble answer.  
  
  
  
"Sango's more expensive that I thought"  
  
  
  
  
And that was **it**.  
  
  
  
  
"But at least she's nice enough to let you rent half of her apart-"  
  
  
  
  
"No," his voice trembled in the act of trying to keep his emotions in careful check.  
  
  
  
  
"**No way**"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cleaning out half of her apartment was harder than she expected, especially when she didn't want to.  
  
She also tried to neaten up the place in general, even going as far as to actually cleaning her toilet!   
  
She just hoped he would be worth the trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku was silent as he drove to his new 'place'; even the radio wasn't turned on.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was seething in anger, and would like to do it in peace thank you very much . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, the traffic jam didn't understand that, and he used his middle finger occasionally to symbolize this . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Finished!' Sango thought, looking around her apartment in glee.  
  
It was utterly spotless, and she hoped he'd be appreciative of all the hard work she had done . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Miroku finally arrived, he stormed into the flat with such force, he knocked some girl into the floor, and went to what he supposed was his new room, and slammed the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The only thing Sango could do was scream.  
  
  
  
In horror of her new roommate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
AN: This is just an in-between chapter, so don't worry! More soon! Ish . . . **


	3. What A Fitting Roomate!

**AN: O.o  
  
Didn't think peoples would like this so much, but I'm glad you do!  
  
Anyway . . .   
  
In a review, SOMEONE said something about HATING MIROKU!!!!  
  
To me, as a HUGE Miroku fangirl, this is VERY insulting! *huffs, but then bursts out laughing   
in the 'humor of the situation' as BNL would say . . . *  
  
  
Dun like, dun read, k?  
  
  
  
Now . . . on with the story!  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango felt as if this man had just physically SLAPPED her.  
  
  
Her hand trembled; in anger.  
  
She had just spent the whole FREAKN' day, just cleaning . . . only to find . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


. . . **HIM **. . .**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Sue Me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
What A Fitting Roommate!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Miroku did was realize he was in a closet.  
  
  
And not a _clothing _closet either (because then he could gripe about her sense of fashion; or lack there of . . . ).  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
It just _had _to be the broom closet, and as classically cliche as it was . . .   
  
  
  
. . . it was strangely . . .   
  
  
  
. . . appropriate . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was large, with (imagine the irony of _this_**!**) . . . brooms . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
Having gotten used to being served on a silver plater, he, for a split second, thought he had stumbled into the _maid's _room!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But a maid had never cussed him out, nor yelled at him, **this **much.  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~NOTE TO READERS~   
  
*THE FOLLOWING SEAN HAS BEEN BLEEPED OUT SO MUCH (I WANNA KEEP IT PG13!) THAT WOULD BE EXTREMELY POINTLESS TO BOTHER PUTTING IT UP. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES (I MAY HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN WHEN YASHA COMES ROUND FOR THAT SHOWER SEAN LATER . . . oops! too much info there . . . )*  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**While panting after her last rant, Miroku decided to come out of the closet (not _that_ way peoples! that's another story!) . . .  
  
  
. . . only to find the door locked . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**_Miss _Takawachia  
  
  
  
  
Miss Takawachia?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please unlock the door  
  
  
  
  
Not untill you apologize, came her miffed, final toned answer, along with an accompanyed silence afterwards that seemed to scream: I'M WAAAAAAAAITING!  
  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
  
No matter _how _many times people had pointed out his slightly femmenet profession, Miroku was still a man, and had his pride.  
  
  
  
  
  
Untill he met her of coarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry  
  
  
  
  
Well . . . I hope you don't do that in cort! was her curt reply, and that was it.  
  
  
No gloating.  
  
  
No victory dance.  
  
  
But it was even _more _tormenting than that.  
  
  
But in another way . . . not so . . .   
  
  
  
You comn' out of there or what?  
  
  
  
. . . said the gorgious creater standing in front of him . . .   
  
  
  
They blankly stared at each other.  
  
  
  
  
Well . . . the TV certaintly didn't do you justice, she finally said, the silence and tension breaking.  
  
  
  
Is that in a good way or bad? he smoothly answered back, giving her his sexy', lopsided smile and at the same time, taking a step forward.  
  
  
  
In one fluid movement, he bended down on one knee in front of her, took her hand, and kissed it gently, gazing up at her with warm eyes.  
  
  
I'm Takahashi Miroku, please to met you, he grinned, and, to his amazment (not that he showed it), she blushed, but then remembered his rudness before, and the pink color quickly disapeared.  
  
  
  
Your room is to the left, she coldly spat, and spun around, her now freed hand slapping him in the face; the very one he had just kissed only two seconds before!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had only met her less than an hour ago, but the girl was _already _giving him headachs!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: As I'm spoiling you by updating . . . this means shorter chapters!  
  
  
  
  
For now.  
  
  
  
  
So review now please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yea . . . Inu Yasha will be comen' up NEXT! with some IY/K action too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
~With peace, love, and all those good things,  
  
Bye bye for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
**


End file.
